


Sucker Punched

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, but make it tender, subby yasha, they switch later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Yasha was nervous.Not because she was currently kneeled between Beau’s legs, ready to fuck her with a strapon that might too big but because of what would come after Beau… did. That was a horrible no good pun that accidentally played in her mind and she winced physically.“You okay there, angel?” Beau sounded amused, definitely not like someone who was asking, more like ordering, a barbarian to fuck her senseless before turning around and tying said woman up to fuck her until her legs couldn’t move.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Sucker Punched

Yasha was nervous. 

Not because she was currently kneeled between Beau’s legs, ready to fuck her with a strapon that  _ might _ too big but because of what would come after Beau… did. That was a horrible no good pun that accidentally played in her mind and she winced physically. 

“You okay there, angel?” Beau sounded amused, definitely not like someone who was asking, more like ordering, a barbarian to fuck her senseless before turning around and tying said woman up to fuck  _ her _ until her legs couldn’t move. “I mean, it’s not going anywhere if that’s what you’re worried about.” The shark-like grin on her face didn’t make Yasha feel little, well surprisingly enough she somehow did feel small when Beau was like this (which was all the time) but not in a bad way. 

She blushed, bucking her hips into Beau’s hand when it reached down to touch the head of the admittedly pretty cock that was attached to Yasha. “I’m  _ fine. _ ” Her voice cracked as Beau grinned again and gave the painted toy in her hand a stroke, pressing the base into Yasha’s clit to make her groan. Then, she guided the head to her cunt that had been fucked into by Yasha with a lovely warm oil that made everything feel hot and so much better with the added stretch of the cock against her. 

Beau tilted her head back, exposing her throat with an appreciative groan as Yasha followed her lead and pushed further into her until the tops of Yasha’s thighs met the back of her. “ _ Gods- _ ” Beau rasped, giving Yasha one heady look before clenching down on the thick intrusion like she craved more- “You feel so good, you’re so fucking  _ good. _ ”

Yasha felt a tingle shoot down her spine, the praise almost doing her in before she was even properly touched. She wanted to be Beau’s good girl, serve her however she needed even if it was to fuck her like this without getting off, at least for now. The thing about it was she trusted Beau to catch her when she fell into this hazy state of need and submissiveness that was usually not like her, but she couldn’t help herself when she was around the monk.

She hadn’t wanted like this in so long, thriving now that she was able to explore more of this and happily letting Beau take the reins on teaching Yasha how to please her. 

“You can move now.” Beau sighed, pulling off the cock slightly then sliding back down to feel that glorious stretch deeper and better. “Oh- Use those hands- tilt my hips-” Beau instructed Yasha how to manhandle her and then basically to hold her at the right angle while they had sex. “Fuck, there we go. Go slow.” The go slow wasn’t for her, she was more than ready to have the big, strong woman rail her into the mattress before turning the tables on her bedmate, the go slow was to torture Yasha just a little bit longer because she was already looking ready to combust. 

Now she whimpered, not even able to look Beau in the eye as she focused on where their cock was stretching the other woman out, flushed skin slick with arousal and gods, Yasha wished she could have put her mouth on Beau. She hadn’t been allowed, for now at least, denied one of her greatest pleasures in order to spread oil deep inside her but at least she was gifted with the image of being three fingers deep inside of her with warm oil dripping from her fingers while Beau rode her like she was trying to hold onto a bucking bronco instead of going for a peaceful trail ride.

She’d have to revisit that image when she was alone, wet and aching like she wanted to be filled as much as she could be but didn’t have Beau there to help her with that. Maybe Yasha could…? 

Easing back and forth, she followed Beau’s orders of going slow while not hiding her little whimpers when the cock pressed against her clit and she’d grind down against it briefly to the symphony of Beau’s moans that crescendoed when her own pleasure heightened Beau’s. “None of that now, you’re supposed to focus on me. I’ll stretch you out when it’s your-” her words were cut off by a sharp stab of the toy inside of her as Yasha’s hips jerked at the promise of being stretched out- “turn, fuck!”

“Sorry!”

“If you say you’re sorry for that, then you need to recheck who you’re currently inside of. I think you liked that, being able to get that noise out of me.” Beau’s voice was breathy and her eyes darkened by lust with oil slick nipples and then her cunt stretched around Yasha’s cock made her whimper. “My good girl, giving me what I want.”    
  


Yasha slipped a little deeper into her mindset, sighing happily at being a good girl for Beau. Nothing outside of this room mattered, all that mattered right now was pleasing the woman beneath her and she knew how to do that, all she had to do was follow orders and be patient. She’d get her time to come, she knew she would and even if her own core ached, burning with her own wetness, she would wait. 

  
Beau’s sounds grew louder as did the noise from between her legs the harder Yasha pounded into her, the initial burn of being stretched now melted into hot pleasure that was driving her crazy. “Fuck! You’re fucking me so good, angel.” Her head thrashed side to side when Yasha leaned over her, properly pressing into her with proper leverage. “You like this- you like being above me, don’t worry, I’ll get you beneath me, fuck right there! See how much you can take, I bet you could take my hand-” 

The idea of being tied up, maybe, while Beau slowly, maddeningly stretched her out to press her whole fist inside of her was almost too good an image and she had to stop, breathe in her bedmate’s scent for a moment before shakily resuming her pace. 

“Oh, you  _ liked  _ that.” Yasha blushed at the knowing grin on Beau’s face, unable to help the rapid nodding of her head.

When Beau finally came all over her cock, it was with a dirty groan that almost made Yasha forget to fuck her through it. Beau liked the continued high of aftershocks and if Yasha pressed in  _ just  _ right against that swollen spot inside of her and tweaked her clit at the same time… It made Beau’s high continue longer and clear fluid gushed from her cunt, soaking the sheets below them and Yasha couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for doing that.

Even if she knew that meant Beau was going to absolutely wreck her and make her squirt more than that. 

It didn’t take Beau long to recover enough to flip them over and push Yasha onto the dry spot of the bed then expertly tied her up so her arms wouldn’t budge nor could she now close her legs. “Shit- I, uh, see you’ve practiced your knots.” Yasha was pretty sure not being able to close her legs or move without raging and breaking things was making her drip onto the bed.

This time, Beau’s grin was feral as her eyes raked over Yasha’s exposed form and she made a show of giving the cock between her legs a few slick strokes. “I see you’re still hard.” She teased lightly.

“I-I don’t think it gets  _ soft _ ?” 

“Hmm.” Beau hummed, taking the strapon off of Yasha’s hips and moved to reverently kiss where it had rested and dug into her flesh just a little. The soft attention threw her for a loop but she welcomed the respite, especially when Beau blindly reached for the vial of oil, the same tingly one she’d used on her when they first purchased the cock that had just been several inches slickened and deep inside of Beau. The thought of the heated oil against her already overheated flesh made her buck, whimpering when she couldn’t move and moaning when Beau pushed her hips down back against the bed. 

The pressure there was almost too much for her and she was ready to resort to begging. “I think you need to cool off a little. Can’t have you squirting before its time.” She would have sobbed if Beau had left her or the bed to give her room, but no, Beau laid beside her this time, teasing her nipples to give her some stimulation but not nearly enough to get her off. Not even when she sucked one into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue before biting down on it and sending a mixture of pleasure and pain sparking through Yasha. 

“Beau-” She moaned.    
  
“Shhhh, I’ll take good care of you. My good girl.” Yasha was Beau’s good girl, no matter what happened outside of this room or with other people, when they were here, just the two of them, Yasha let herself go and be taken care of, bossed around by this tiny powerhouse who fucked like her life depended on it. She liked that, liked the fact that Beau was so at ease in her own skin, it gave her the confidence she needed to strip herself bare and present herself to Beau on a silver platter. 

Yasha sighed contentedly. She was exactly where she wanted to be with Beau beside her. 

“Still good?”

“Mmmhm.”   
  
“Good girl.” Beau placed a sweet kiss on her lips, giving her abused nipples time to recover to slip her tongue into Yasha’s mouth then diverting back down to her neck and she sucked a few gentle hickies there. “You can heal these later, but for now, I want to see you’re  _ mine _ while I open you up with my fingers until you can take my hand.” 

One finger pressed inside of her was torture and Beau knew damn well what she was doing, teasing Yasha until she strained against the ropes. Two was better and three was  _ getting there _ , but still, it was a far cry from having Beau’s hand in her cunt but the slow build felt nice. It was definitely heightened when Beau drizzled oil over her fingers when she pulled back and on the push inside, slowly stretched Yasha out with four fingers. 

She could barely  _ breathe _ , let alone try to fuck herself faster on those wickedly dextrous fingers or take more than she was allowed, Beau patiently feeding her burning desire so it would grow into an inferno strong enough to consume her whole and make it feel  _ delicious _ the entire way.

“I wish you could see what I see, you’re so  _ wet _ , I barely need this oil but I know you like it, like the smell and how the burning feels before it simmers.” Beau murmured, her voice raspy like she’d been screaming but no, it was ladened with desire that made Yasha feel like the sexiest woman alive right now despite Beau being right there. 

She liked it.

Yasha devolved into incoherent pleas for more, for Beau to make her  _ come _ but she knew that no matter how kind Beau was, there was a little cruelty to her that made her wait and edge Yasha close before backing off to let her come down. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks, she was still enjoying this, everything because Beau knew how to play her like she’d become a practiced hand at it, but gods be damned, she wanted to come so bad that it was all she wished for in her current state.

“Shhh, you’re so good. Just a little more, okay?” Beau reassured her, tenderly stroking hair away from her sweaty forehead and kissing the tip of her nose. “You really are an angel, you look  _ divine _ from where I am. Tied up like a present, stretched open, I bet you’d like if I split you in half, huh?” 

That was all Yasha wanted, using her limited movement to buck up into her bedmate.

“Answer me, baby.”

“ _ Yes, I would like that. _ ” Her voice was almost gone but still, she mustered up what strength she had left to answer Beau. She was good, she felt so small in this case but so fucking cared for and attended to no matter how cruel Beau was by denying her. It was like Beau was feeding into a primal side of her that she hadn’t tapped into yet and she was living for it, being pushed around and letting go of control to someone she trusted, talked to like this was making her feel alive in ways she’d never known she needed. 

Beau bunched her thumb into the center of her palm and slowly, carefully slid inside of Yasha’s soaked entrance. Of course she was met with a little resistance but kept pressing and pressing, whispering soft words when Yasha tried to pull back before she pushed onto the pressure and greedily accepted Beau’s hand inside of her. 

They both froze for a moment, Beau’s free hand digging into the fleshiness of Yasha’s hip as her eyes were glued to her cunt, beautiful spread open around her hand and dripping with heated oil/slick. Yasha almost couldn’t believe it, she wouldn’t if it weren’t happening right the fuck now.

A guttural moan rang through the room, neither of them really sure who it came from as Beau hunched over to kiss her, heated and excitedly. The shifting of her body almost did Yasha in because it caused her hand to pull against her clenching walls, punching a dirty groan from her to echo the first moan. A short thrust followed it which felt  _ good _ , so fucking good until Beau kept her hand as still as possible so she could move to brace herself on her knees and use her other hand to tease at Yasha’s clit. 

Beau lavished her with praises, still not taking her eyes fully off of where her hands were or how stretched out she was around her fist. “ _ Fuck _ , baby, angel, you can come this time. I promise.” she glanced up at Yasha’s face as she thrashed against her restraints, clenching down around her hand and almost breaking the bones there. 

Yasha was right when she thought that Beau would make her squirt more in retribution, she easily coated the sheets and Beau’s arm and thighs when she came so hard that she blacked out. 

Coming to was easy, she was on dry sheets now, unbound and being held tenderly against Beau’s chest while praises fell upon her ears. “You were so good for me, that was beautiful, thank you for letting me do that.” She vaguely felt a damp cloth swipe at her upper body before it sounded like it was dunked, wrung out and then her tender center was gently cleaned, forcing a weak groan from her lips. “Shhh, I know, baby. You’re okay.”

Yasha dragged herself closer to Beau’s warmth, sighing happily at being so thoroughly fucked that was made even better by the cool water that Beau made her drink before they passed out, curled up together in each other’s arms.


End file.
